ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Genocide Run/General
Ben 10: Genocide Run is an overview series by Aaron, that follows the events of the Classic Ben 10 canon if Ben Tennyson played a Genocide Run. Overview At age 10, Ben Tennyson finds a mysterious alien device while on a road trip of America with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen. Now imbued with power beyond his dreams, he has no intention of using it for the betterment of humanity. He'll use it for his own gain and remove anyone that stands in his way. There is, however, a few problems: A number of contenders line themselves up in an attempt to take the watch away from him and claim the power for their own. Ben must dispatch of these obstacles while also keeping Gwen and Max from suspecting his own bad intentions and dreams of conquest. Format The format of the series will revolve around brief recaps of each season of the Classic Continuity of Ben 10 as the events play out in this series. Due to the nature of this Ben and his actions, some stories will be changed significantly enough to trigger special conditions: Save Skip With few exceptions, the dead remain dead. Because of this, some villains will never return to fight Ben for a second time. Because of this, certain conflicts never occur and therefore the episode will be forfeit. This will be noted as a 'Save Skip' Save Reload Sometimes, Ben's evil intent and dark nature will be unable to save him as consequences pile up. Those too powerful for him to fight, those who catch Ben off-guard, or potential allies that turn against him that later doom's Ben to his fate would otherwise cease his Genocide Run there. Instead, these stories will trigger a 'Save Reload' whereby the story from Ben's point of view is altered such that events take place as they do in canon. Episodes The episodes for Genocide Run are divided by series: Season 1: Original Series #OS.1 #OS.2 #OS.3 #OS.4 #OS.5: Secret of the Omnitrix and Destroy All Aliens Season 2: Alien Force #AF.1 #AF.2 #AF.3 #AF.4: Alien Swarm Season 3: Ultimate Alien #UA.1 #UA.2 #UA.3 #UA.4: Heroes United Season 4: Omniverse #OV.1 #OV.2 #OV.3 #OV.4 #OV.5 #OV.6 #OV.7 #OV.8 Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'PEOPLE OF THE PLANET EARTH. WHILE YOU SLEPT, THE WORLD CHANGED.' September 11, 2019, 21:58 (UTC) *Long ago, men and beasts / ruled the earth and had their feasts... 23:44, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Trivia *This series, as the logo might suggest, was inspired by Undertale. *A Genocide Run refers to a run in a video game where the player has the option to spare or murder everyone they encounter, and chooses the latter. A True Genocide Run involves the murder of every possible significant character. *Earth-2008, in which this series takes place, is a direct reference to the year Transformers: Shattered Glass began. This, in turn, is a reference to how some villains in this series will now be heroes due to their opposition of Ben, especially those who opposed him for this exact potential outcome. *If this series seems a bit edgy, well done. That's the idea. Category:Ben 10: Genocide Run Category:Series Category:Earth-2008